


Revamp

by diamondgore



Category: Generation X (Comic), Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, Make over, asking your crush out, this fic is filled with men who don't know how to talk about their feelings.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondgore/pseuds/diamondgore
Summary: Nate takes pity over Quentin's crush on Glob and decides to help him out.





	Revamp

**Author's Note:**

> God this took forever to write.  
> It was supposed to be something short and Sweet, but it took so much longer than that.  
> This is a much more humorous fic than serious, it could almost be described as tooth rottingly sweet!
> 
>  
> 
> [PLEASE CHECK OUT KENO'S LIL COMIC THAT GOES WITH THIS ](http://browsdraws.tumblr.com/post/179253436347/in-which-quentin-has-a-crush-on-glob-herman-and)

Nate gripped his duffle bag tightly. What he was about to do was completely against his moral standards, but there was something inside him that had pushed him to do it. He remembered being scared and gay, and spending most of his time throughout highschool being afraid. It was a terrible feeling that still made his chest contract in sadness. He wished he had someone to talk to back then, and that was why he was going to help Quentin get the guy.

 

There wasn’t a set plan as to what was going to happen in all honesty, it was something that he couldn’t control the result of. All he could do is pray for the best. Nate knocked on the door of his boyfriend’s dorm, and started his praying a little earlier than usual.

 

Truthfully, he had rarely walked into the room where Benji resided. Many chalked it up to his dislike for Quentin, but it ran deeper than that. Nate had once heard Trevor scream when accidentally looking into the their room, while Nate never really asked what he saw or why he did that,  if it was something the usually unsqueamish Trevor was terrified of, he didn’t want to know.

 

Nate knocked harshly on the door once. He really didn’t know what to say, feeling that announcing who he was annoying and that it might overly excite Benji. He expected one of the boys to respond with a “Who is this?” but instead all he had gotten was a “Come in! The door’s unlocked!” from Benji. He wondered for a moment if this was an inopportune moment for him to have showed up at the dormitory. Maybe Quentin had left to do something else?

 

Taking a deep breath, Nate pushed in the door, only to be greeted with an unexpected sight on the light pink couch : Quentin lying with his head in Benji’s lap while Benji was busy spraying cheese into his mouth. Neither Benji or Quentin seemed keen on stopping just because Nate had intruded on them. Quentin swallowed the faux cheese and waved at Nate, Benji did the same, before spraying some of the cheese into his own mouth.

 

“Do I want to ask what weird ritual this was?” Nate asked before locking the door behind him. “Or do I not want to know?”

 

Benji shrugged. “We found a can of spray cheese underneath the bed, and we were both too tired to go get lunch, so we decided to eat it?”

 

Nate scrunched his nose up in disgust. He wasn’t sure how to respond. “Is it expired?”

 

“I’d hope not. That would suck ass.” Quentin said, then finally sat up on the couch. “Do you want some?”

 

It seemed that Nate’s work was going to be cut out for him, no matter which way he was going to spin it. “No thanks.” He set his duffle bag on the floor. He wasn’t sure how to start off his next sentence, because of how sensitive Quentin was, but he had hoped that he could find some sort of balance to strike. “So um, remember when you barged into my dorm a few weeks ago?”

 

Quentin shrugged. “Kind of, i’ve barged into a lot of bedrooms, lately.” He was obviously avoiding the question, hoping that it wouldn’t make things between him and Benji awkward. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, I want to help you clean up…” Nate trailed off for a moment. “Or at least refine your looks.”

 

“Did you really barge into my room just to tell me I’m ugly? Kinda rude.” Quentin said with a stoic expression.

 

Benji laughed at the awkwardness of the situation and not knowing what was going on, interjecting with “What do you want to do with Quentin exactly?”

 

Nate raised an eyebrow at Quentin, “Does he not know about your crush on Glob Herman?I thought you two told each other everything. Like besties!” He sneered the last part, but it was all in good humor.

 

Quentin, at this point, was blushing red. His expression was one of anger, but he couldn’t deny or refute Nate in anyway. That would give away too much. Nate had put him in a weird situation where he could not do anything but stare at him.

 

Benji couldn’t help but smile widely at Nate’s accusations. “You like Glob?” He did not know, and realistically didn’t care about the fact that it was true or not. The idea of of Quentin having a romantic connection with someone other than Idie, and that had fallen through the cracks once he found out she was a lesbian, was exciting. The idea of Quentin Quire having a boyfriend and finally leaving him and Nate alone was _truly something titillating_. He placed the bottle of spray cheese on the coffee table, and clasped his hands to his chest as he stared at Quentin.

 

“He’s my friend, of course I like him.” Quentin pressed a hand to his face to hide the blush, and it did the job terribly. “My best friend, even.”

 

Benji was smiling at Nate now, he toothy grin hurting his own mouth. He knew that Nate had a plan, if he was going to take time out of his day to not only talk to Quentin, but to do it in his bedroom.

 

Truth be told, Benji was also excited to see his boyfriend for the first time in a week. Their classes have been on opposite schedules, with Nate an early sleeper, he really hadn’t time to sit down with him and just converse casually.

 

Nate grabbed the duffle back off the floor and then walked towards the couch, placing it on the small coffee table in front of them. It was littered with cans and bottles, but none of it was alcohol, most of it was the cheap knock-off soda from the corner store. They toppled off the table and hit the floor with a clang.

 

Could Quentin really not afford a can of coke?

 

Nate cringed at the sound, but didn’t do anything to pick them up, since both Benji and Quentin didn’t seem to mind trash on the floor. They’d clean it up eventually.

 

“I’m here to give you a makeover, or to be honest just clean you up. Glob seems to like clean shaven guys, and I don’t think you know how to use a razor.”

 

“Nate, I think that’s because Glob is a walking wax strip. He once ripped off my chest hair when we chest bumped.” Benji mused outloud, half in defense of Quentin. He rubbed his chest in memory. “Quentin looks fine.”

 

Nate raised an eyebrow, crossing his exposed muscular arms across his chest. Both Benji and Quentin seemed more interested thanking God that Nate was wearing a tank top than Nate’s quizzical look. “Would you date him?”

 

“What?”

 

“Would you date Quire?”

 

Benji was forced between a rock and tough place now, his eyes darting to his pink-haired friend. “Of course not!” Quentin narrowed his eyes at Benji, and he could feel them like daggers at the back of his throat. “But that’s only because I’m dating you!”

 

“You’re being serious?”

 

“Yeah! Quentin’s a nice guy, underneath the shitty exterior!”

 

“Good save, Deeds.” Quentin finally said. “What makes you think I would’ve agreed to your plan to ‘make me over’, anyway?”

 

Nate smirked. He reached into his duffle bag and pulled out an expensive looking rectangle tube. It was glossy, and it caught Quentin’s attention. “I know you’ve been wondering how my eyelashes look good all the time.”

 

“Oh you’re a cheater! That’s not fair!”

 

It was at this moment, where Benji had realized he had never seen Nate cry, and he had never seen Nate without his mascara.

 

“Oh please. It’s mascara. I’m not projecting **_abs_ ** onto myself!” Nate sat down on the edge of couch and poked Quentin’s stomach with his gloved hand. “It’s not cheating.”

 

Quentin huffed. “I had abs for like three minutes. Why are you still holding it against me?” In all honesty Quentin didn’t mind being chubby, he just wanted to look cool for the new class he was in--and clearly it wasn’t his body that sucked, it was his personality. No intervention or trauma in the world could make him change that.

 

“You wear mascara?” Benji asked, he was lost in thought for a moment, thinking deeply about what had just been discussed.

 

Nate nodded. “It makes my eyes pop.” He then shifted his gaze towards Quentin, giving him a soft smile, “It could make yours pop too, maybe framing your brown eyes with longer lashes will make Glob fall in love with you!”

 

“Fine.” The idea of Glob falling in love with him, made his heartbeat faster. “But I’ll look cute right? You won’t disfigure me.”

 

“Scout’s honor.” Nate said, crossing his arm with the mascara across his chest. “Now, go put your binder on.”

 

“Binder? I thought we were going for mascara only.”

 

Nate rolled his eyes. “I have an entire look planned for you. It’s sexy.”

 

“Fine.” Quentin huffed then got off the couch. He went to the back of the room to scourge for his binder in the mess that was under, and beside his bed.

 

Benji leaned back into the couch, arms crossed. “Are you serious about the Glob thing?”

 

“Why would I lie about Quentin, to you?”

 

“He just Never told me he liked Glob. I thought it was some sort of joke. Truth be told I’m kinda upset he never told me.” Benji laughed then rubbed his arm. “I just never thought Quentin was all that into boys.”

 

“Quentin. The guy with the pink hair? The man who was seriously crushing on you for three months? You think he’s straight?”

 

Benj shrugged. “I never really noticed. Most people like me.”

 

While it took a few moments for Quentin to get ready, Nate and Benji made some small talk on what they were going to do with Quentin, in their low hushed voices. They didn’t want Quentin to resist any of the changes to his physique, not that there was anything too drastic or dramatic either of them could do.

 

Quentin finally came back, in a pair of cargo shorts and his binder on. He tugged at the edge of it so that it would wouldn’t be scrunched up. “Better?” He asked giving the two men on the couch a twirl.

 

Nate changed his posture so he could turn around and look at his friend. “Good.” He then reached into the duffel bag and pulled out a woolen black turtleneck. He handed it over to Quentin. “Put it on.”

 

“No _please_?” Quentin huffed and pulled it on.

 

“Did you really go out and buy something for Quentin?” Benji asked, watching Quentin get dressed.

 

“Of course not. I just had an extra turtleneck.”

 

“In his size?”

 

“I used to be fat, Benji. Not all of us can have metabolisms as fast as yours.”

 

“Bet you were cute.” Benji hummed, looking dreamily at his boyfriend.

 

“My black hair, and my round face were not cute. I could not pull it off.”

 

Quentin smoothed out the turtleneck, feeling somewhat choked by it. He never really liked wearing anything that wasn’t t-shirts and shorts. “I have a feeling you want me to wear something that isn’t the cargo shorts.”

 

“The YSL jeans, the ankle length ones.” Nate said and then rested both of his hands in lap. “They give you an ass.”

 

“How do you even know about them?”

 

“They caught my attention during class. I’m not ashamed to admit that.”

 

Quentin went to his closet and the waded through his clothes, finally pulling out the jeans from his mess of clothing. He unbuttoned his cargo shorts and dropped them to the floor, revealing his bright pink boxers, which really didn’t surprise Nate, and then he pulled on the dark-washed jeans. Quentin was never one to shy away from showing off his body, whether other people asked him to or not. He was not going to hide his body from the two men he considered his kin. “Do I need a belt or some shit?”

 

“If you want?”

 

Benji interjected the conversation, “Oh what about the one with the gold buckle? That one is hot.”

 

Quentin reached back into the closet, and pulled out a thin black leather belt with a heart-shaped gold-buckle at the end. He slipped it through the hoops of his jeans. Together the outfit looked well put together and thought through, unlike most of Quentin’s outfits. Once he buckled the belt, he gave Nate and Benji a quick spin to give them a 360 of his looks.

 

“You look professional! Like when you wore suits for two weeks!” Nate said, and then tapped the seat next to him. “Now it’s time for hair and makeup.”

 

“What are you going to do to me?” Quentin said, climbing onto the couch. He sat cross legged, separating his two friends.

 

“Light makeup. Mascara and some concealer.” Nate responded and then reached for the duffle bag, pulling it onto his lap.

 

“Concealer? I don’t need any.”

 

“ _Quentin_. You do. Even I do, sometimes.” Nate took out a makeup wipe from his bag and began wiping at his face, revealing his freckles. They were like little stars on his face covering the bridge of his nose and his cheeks and forehead. “None of us are perfect, and that’s okay.” The tone was condescending, but Nate was always like that.

 

“I can do your nails.” Benji chimed in, grabbing Quentin’s hands. His nails were painted but the bright red nail polish was chipped in many places. “I hung out with a lot of girls when I was in college.” Nate scourged through his bag, and pulled out a bottle of black nail polish, he threw in the general direction of his clumsy boyfriend, and he managed to catch it.

 

“So you were some sort of pussy magnet? I never pegged you for that kind of guy.” Quentin said, relaxing his hand in Benji’s. Benji’s body was morphing ever so slightly to match Quentin, half a grease stach and a curl of pink hair appeared on him.

 

“Girls like me. They think I’m fun to be around.”

 

“And yet, you managed to throw your chance with Emma Frost.” Nate laughed. It didn’t sound like a joke, and it wasn’t one. The fact that Benji was so careless with his one chance to get with Emma Frost had disappointed not only Quentin, but also Nate.

 

The reasoning was: _who cares if you’re gay when it’s_ **_Emma Frost_ ** _?!_

 

Nate didn’t dwell on it too much, however, he instead grabbed something from his backpack, a strip of wax that didn’t need to be heated, and the concealer that he had bought for a friend back home. It was a little too light to match Quentin, but with some setting powder, he knew that he could make it work.

 

He rolled off the edge of the couch, with the wax strips in his hands and then the concealer in between his lips, and then straddled Quentin’s lap with his legs, and a sort of smile on his lips.

 

Before Quentin could ask why he had the wax strips, Nate had already tore them apart and then stuck them to the unfortunate mustache that Quentin was attempting to grow. And then, without warning gripped each end, and pulled hard enough to make Quentin yelp in pain.

 

“What the hell! You couldn’t have given me a warning?” Quentin lashed out. Nate was examining his face again, and placing the wax strips onto his face again. Once again he removed the strips with full force. “ **_Dude_ **.”

 

Nate stuck the two pieces of wax together and then placed them on the table behind him. He then took out the concealer from his mouth.  

 

“If I told you when I was going to remove them, you would’ve moved. It’s easier to just not tell you.” Nate tapped Quentin’s waxed mustache lightly. “You look good.”

 

Benji, who had began to paint Quentin’s nails black, looked up at the clean-shaven boy. “You look good. You look a lot more….elegant! That’s the word...this way!”

 

Quentin groaned. “Carver, please tell me next time you want to wax me.”

 

“I’m sure the next time you’re gonna get your mustache waxed, it’s not going to be done by me. I’m pretty sure your lips kissing Glob Herman’s waxy lips will get the job done!” Nate teased. He then examined Quentin’s face deeply. Part of him wished he had foundation too, but concealer would probably be able to fix the blemishes on his skin with no problem.

 

With a light hand, Nate dots the concealer across Quentin’s face. He tapped in the product gently. Quentin could only squirm slightly as Benji was busy working on his nails. He wanted to make them look as good as possible, despite the lack of a nail file and the fact that Quentin had bitten them down to an awkwardly short length.

 

Quentin had many dreams where he was being pampered by Nate and Benji, but they were never quite like this, they always had a lot more glitter and a lot more alcohol. But he would enjoy it for what it was worth. He tried to stay as still as possible while they worked.

 

“Okay.” Nate said out loud, admiring his handiwork. Quentin looked more presntiable than he usually did. There was an element of cohesiveness which he usually lacked with his bold color choices and general disregard for his appearance. “I think you look good.”

 

“That’s all?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Come on, Carver, I know you have an entire makeup kit in there.” Quentin said pointing at the bag. “Or are you afraid?” A small smirk appeared on Quentin’s face.

 

Something, something that Nate didn’t know he had, snapped. He knew that this was Quentin challenging him to something, but he couldn’t figure out the specific. But those were fighting words, and Nate would make Quenting pay for uttering them.

 

Benji, clueless as ever, shifted to Quentin’s left side and began painting the nails on his left hand.

 

“You’ve sealed your fate, little man.” Nate said, and reached into his bag. He pulled out eyeliner, eyeshadow, setting powder and blush. There was also a nude-toned lipstick that he pulled out. He placed everything on top of Quentin’s chest, and then began his work on Quentin’s face.

 

He used a neutral beige eyeshadow on top of Quentin’s eyelids. Then with his gloved index finger he blended in some black at the edges, of his eyes to give him a smoldering look. He was forceful, but that was only because Quentin had forced his hand. Nate would need to change his gloves, but that was a problem for another time. He then took the liquid eyeliner and drew little wings on top of the eyeshadow.They were smoother and more precise than the ones he had created for himself whenever he personally used makeup. Instagram MUAs would kill themselves for the look he had created for Quentin. Just to make sure the look would stay all day, Nate dusted Quentin’s face with setting powder.

 

Finally satisfied with how the eyes looked, Nate grabbed Quentin’s cheeks, forcing him to pucker up his lips.

 

“Weird way to ask me for a kiss.” Quentin said, the words forced from his mouth as Nate tightened his grip around his cheeks.

 

“Shh. Press your lips together, I need to put some lipstick on you.”

 

Quentin pressed his lips together into a partially open pout, and Nate gently rimmed Quentin’s lips with the shimmery shade of beige, he was careful to avoid the edges of Quentin’s lip ring. That was somewhat hard to do considering his lip ring was right in the middle of his lips.  He then let go of Quentin’s face and grabbed the expensive looking-mascara from the table and applied it carefully to Quentin’s eyelashes. He decided on putting on three full coats to give Quentin’s eyes a lush and thick look.

 

Quentin felt like his eyes were heavy with mascara and took a while to adjust using to blinking with all that mascara on. It felt like they were sticking together every time he blinked.

 

“Let me guess, this is a no-glasses look?”

 

Nate nodded. “Don’t you have contact you could wear? Or something?”

 

Quentin shook his head. “Of course not! They’re uncomfortable.” He wanted to rub his face but realized that all the makeup and his nails, which Benji worked so hard on, would be messed up. He was going to have to avoid touching his face for the rest of the day.

 

“You can still see right?” The answer was barely--but Quentin didn’t feel like arguing so he just nodded his head. “You look perfect then, what do you think, Benji?”

 

Nate got off of Quentin’s lap to let Benji take a full look at his roommate. Quentin looked very beautiful, but it was an eerie type of beauty that made Benji uncomfortable and slightly turned on. Quentin hadn’t seen himself yet, and didn’t want to.

 

“He’s um…” Benji screwed the nail polish bottle shut. “he's very…”

 

“Perfect.” Nate said, beaming with pride as if Quentin was his newborn child.

 

Benji rubbed the back of his head. Nate was proud of what he had created but Benji was slightly uncomfortable with the fact that Quentin looked more put together than anything. “That’s a way to describe him.”

 

Quentin was uncomfortable with his friends gawking at him like he was some-type of zoo animal. Even though the Nate’s eyes were filled with admiration, Quentin didn’t like the fact that he was being admired. He wanted to wipe off all the makeup and switch out of the jeans, not the turtleneck though, as it was cashmere and very comfortable.

  


“Can we go find Glob, now?” Quentin finally said, breaking up the silence that was beginning to loom around them. “The mascara is making my eyes tear up.”  


“Oh, don’t cry! The mascara isn’t waterproof.” Nate stood up, and then offered Quentin his hand to help him up. Quentin took it and then got up.

 

“God, okay. But I really do think I’m allergic.” Quentin sniffled, before blinking his eyes rapidly. “It stings.”

 

“Oh. We should find Glob before you look like you had a Britney Spears-esq breakdown then.” Nate really didn’t want to lose any of his work, especially considering that he was not going to make this a daily thing.

 

Nate helped Benji off the floor and then the trio walked towards the door, with Nate leading the pact. He was the one who knew where Glob was, considering that they had classes together and that he mostly spent the afternoon in the quad area with Iara and the other girls.

 

Quentin tired very hard to not rub his eyes or touch his face while walking behind them. He was being supported by Benji, who noticed that Quentin’s watery eyes were making it hard to walk straight. For the most part Benji lead the conversation, trying to reassure Quentin that he looked good, even if his mascara was starting to look run a little bit.

 

They would’ve all benefited from some setting spray, too bad that Nate didn’t own any.

 

They were lead outside by Nate into the cool spring air. It was still too cold to give up cardigans and sweatshirts, but Nate didn’t seem to mind the weather, even in his tank-top. Benji on the other hand regretted forgetting his jacket inside, walking outside in only a t-shirt and sweatpants, and decided he was going to steal some warmth from Nate, once they got rid of Quentin.

 

It was mean, but he knew that Quentin would make a big deal out of it if they cuddled in front of him. Especially considering the fact that he just might get rejected by Glob.

 

The air was crisp and fresh which meant everyone was outside if they didn’t have classes and most of the students were hanging out around the benches or sitting in the grass. Glob was not necessary hard to find, he was extremely large, and extremely pink. The see-through wax body was also something that gave him away.

 

Nate had expected Glob to be hanging out with his friends, but instead he seemed to be sitting alone underneath a tree. Nate didn’t question it, Glob always seemed like the type of man to appreciate beauty, and with the orchards finally growing in, he could have been admiring the small budding leaves.

“He’s all by himself, Quentin. This is your chance.” Nate said, putting both of his hands on Quentin’s shoulders. He brushed back Quentin’s hair slightly and then wiped the mascara that had run a little bit with the back of his gloved hand.

 

Benji put another hand on Quentin’s shoulder, “Yeah! We’ll be right here if you need us!” He then gave his friend a slight nudge so that he would go talk to his crush.

 

As Quentin walked away for them, angry that he didn’t get to say anything to protest, Benji wrapped his arms around Nate’s shoulders from behind, sticking both of his hands in the pockets of his boyfriend’s jeans. “Do you think he’s going to pull it off?” He asked, gently kissing Nate’s shoulders. “Because he looks like he’s going to crash and burn.”

 

“I have faith in him.” Nate answered. “I feel like setting a man on fire brings him closer to you. If anything, I think Glob’s going to be happy that he’s being asked out by his friend. I sure was when you told me you liked me. Just the whole….” He shook his head instead of hand, craning his neck more so that Benji could kiss more of it. “Mutation thing made it hard.”

 

“I’m still glad you took the chance on me.” Benji said between kisses. He hadn’t been with Nate in an intimate manner in a while, if they were going to make out in the quad, so be it. Kitty Pryde couldn’t give them any amount of detention that would make them regret it.

 

They would’ve kissed right then and there, if someone, more specifically Julian, hadn’t called out their name. “Deeds, Carver, do you have any idea why Quire looks like he just robbed a pathetic mime?”

 

So much for that. Benji turned his attention towards Julian, who was dressed in hero costume. He had a trench coat on top of it, but it seemed too heavy for the weather they were experiencing. “He’s asking Glob out. Nate helped give him a makeover.” Benji then shifted his eyes back to Quentin who was awkwardly making conversations with Glob. He could barely make out what they were talking about from the distance, but the two were warm in each other’s company.

 

Quentin was smiling far too largely for anyone’s comfort, but he was doing it more out of nervousness than anything. Glob was doing a number on his heart rate.

 

“And he does **_not_ ** look like he robbed a mime. He looks fashionable, unlike you. You look like you’re about to to sell oregano to a bunch of kids.” Nate sneered. “It seems to be going well though.”

 

Julian was now paying attention to the two pink figures in the distance. They were both chatting, and at this point Julian really wish he was a telepath, since he wanted to know what Quentin and Glob were talking about. But considering they shared half a brain, he doubted it would be anything worth while.

 

“Finally. We’ve all been waiting for Quentin to make his move.” Julian said. “We thought it would never happen. Glob was almost going to move on from him.”

 

“You’re kidding, Glob likes Quentin back?” Nate asked, as he watched Quentin sit down on the grass next to Glob. Quentin’s awkward-over-extended smile turned into a more sincere one now. “You couldn’t have told us this information before?”

 

Glob smiled back at Quentin, and pulled both of his legs up to his knees like a schoolgirl would when seeing her crush. He would have totally toyed with his hair if he had any.

 

“No one asked.” Julian yawned. “Plus Quentin can read minds, right? He still has that ability?”

 

Nate and Benji both looked at each other. “This never occurred to any of you?”

 

Benji laughed awkwardly, not wanting to seem like a dumbass in front of Julian. “Of course we did. But Quentin’s not like that anymore.” He shifted his body to match Julian, turning his eyes blue and his body more muscular and lean.

 

“Whatever you say.” Julian said, watching what could be a disaster unfold in front of them. Quentin was gearing up to ask Glob out, he was wringing his hands nervously. It was obvious that he wasn’t sure how to go about it. He placed a hand on Glob’s thigh. “You idiots just didn’t think about it did you?”

 

“There are ethics involved in reading minds. But you wouldn’t know that, since you know, you’re not a telepath.” Nate was going to bite Julian’s head off, but he was more concerned with the fact that Glob had what seemed to be a large smile on his face. He was accepting the invitation to the movies from Quentin, _but as a date_.

 

Julian was going to say something, but he was also taken back with the fact that Glob said yes. He felt like he needed to cheer or something, considering that he thought that Glob would never get a date, let alone with Quentin Quire.

 

“I’ll be damned.” Julian said, looking at Glob hold hands with Quentin. “He pulled it off.”

 

Now they could only hope that Quentin and Glob would actually bloom with the rest of the flowers in the springtime.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [I'm also on tumblr, if you wanna hmu! ](http://diamondsynth.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
